Like A Phoenix
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: Natalie Fisher is a Triceratops trainer at Jurassic World. She's good friends with Owen Grady, butts heads with Claire Dearing, and has a joyful life with her animals. Things are great, then disaster strikes and she has to do everything she can to protect the world she loves, and the ones in it. Chaos, Chaos, Chaos. Owen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! I hope you're having a great day! This is my first Jurassic World story and I hope you like it. Please let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World**

Another morning, such a glorious feeling. The sky was a light navy-blue through my small bedroom window and I stretched happily, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing, today was going to be a great day.

My optimistic nature had me practically skipping to the bathroom, I didn't even stub my toe on the dresser this time as I usually do when I wake up at 5:30 in the morning. I flushed the toilet and slipped into the shower, not bothering with my pajamas because I don't wear any. Washing quickly, I rubbed the towel over my short black hair and brushed my teeth before smiling at my reflection in the merrier and going back to my bedroom, slipping on dark grey cargo pants, my favorite black wife-beater, and a light tan blouse that I buttoned up and neatly tucked into my pants. I slipped on my soft leather belt and pulled on mixed matched socks, one blue, and the other green.

I pulled on my riding boots and picked up my black framed glasses just as Shelton, my little Bantam rooster crowed outside the house. Fingering my leather bracelet that I never took off, I made my way through a tiny hallway to my tiny kitchen and poured myself some chocolate milk and grabbed a pop tart. I was never a coffee person.

Today was going to be good, two of my girls would be meeting the crowd today for the first time and another would be starting her training. I was so excited, this batch was exceptionally great in their training and would be so good with the kids…I stepped outside my small trailer and went to the dog kennel that served as a chicken coop, I collected the eggs my four hens laid as Shelton crowed again.

Going back to my kitchen and placing the eggs into the fridge, I locked up the house and bounced down my porch steps and hopping into my Jeep, headed out to the girls' paddock.

Driving by the only other person up this early in my small little neighborhood of four camper/trailers was a man who loved his job just as much as I did. Owen Grady. I waved as my jeep bounced over a dip in the road. Crickets and frogs still singing as I drove.

My name is Natalie Fisher, I'm twenty-six years old, a long time equestrian rider and trainer, growing up I was an active member of the FFA and 4-H and lived on a dairy farm in Lynchburg Virginia. I've shown and trained horses all my life and now I train Triceratops for Jurassic World, the actual dinosaur, the actual, real life, extinct but brought back, real life dinosaur. It was the greatest thing ever.

Parking in front of my girls' paddock I hopped out of the Jeep and let myself skip to the iron barred gate where a half asleep security guard stood, about to drool on his own uniform.

"Good morning Larry!" I said brightly, causing the man to jump and hit his head on the bars behind him…"Ow, hey Natalie, why are you always so cheerful?"

I smiled as I grabbed his key card and scanned it before pressing the red lock button on the gate, "Because life is beautiful Larry, Luna and Thorn have their debut in the rides today." The man scratched his head, mumbling "Wonderful" and I rolled my eyes, none of the security guards that ever worked here in the four years I've been here never truly understood the importance that my job held for me.

I closed the gate behind me and turned to a second gate that was stronger than the first with enforced iron. I walked over to a side compartment and pulled out a container with carrots and broccoli, along with a very complex and large halter, this morning I would work with my young girl first.

Unlocking the gate with my own key card, lifting the latch, I looked into the large gloomy green pasture surrounded by a nice mini forest of tropical plants and trees and made out four shapes. Letting loose a sharp whistle, I watched as the largest of the shapes started making her way towards me first.

I smiled as my big girl let out a loud bellow and the three smaller shapes answered her, falling in line behind the big four year old. As the big Triceratops reached me, I gave her two large carrots and stroked her nose affectionately "Good morning Esme," I greeted the four year old, Esme was my first Triceratops I'd ever trained, she was the first to enter the "pony ride" program and perform a choreographed show in front of crowds when the company thought she was too large to safely carry small children. I always thought of her as a large circus horse….or elephant…since she was getting bigger every week.

I stroked her light-tan nose and forehead some more before turning to the two girls that just turned two years old behind her; Luna and Thorn, their skin a light-blue, speckled with brown, they were finally old enough to take Esme's place and I was so pleased that they were following in her footsteps, the children would love them and they would love the attention.

Handing them both a carrot and a head of broccoli I walked past them to my little one hanging in the back. Phoenix. I cooed softly at her and she tossed her head, her reddish coat starting to shine in the rising sun, Phoenix was my littlest Triceratops, she was just turning a year old and beginning to be started under saddle, she also almost died when she was a hatchling, being very weak and having a low immune system she got phenomena and had a very hard time recovering. But she was a fighter and after three weeks in the incubator and being hooked up to fluids and steroids, my little Phoenix came through.

"Hey my little fire bird," I crooned, stroking her neck before slipping on her halter, buckling it and taking up the lead rope. She took the carrot I gave her and let out a sigh as we started walking to the round pen, something I had requested the company to install when I started working with Luna and Thorn.

The pen was 200 wide and 250 long, made up of reinforced steel panels that stood seven foot tall. Leading Phoenix through the gate I quickly closed it as Thorn tried to follow us in.

I started Phoenix off with lunging to get her loosened up and then brought her to the cones that were set up in the arena, leading her through them and having her touch the ones I said were "Target" something she learned last week. As she touched one cone, the sun was rising higher and it was much brighter outside Esme let out a bellow and I heard the outer gate close.

Turning to look behind me, I didn't see Phoenix pick up the cone and shake it a little before she tossed it a couple of feet away. I looked through the bars and could see a tall figure walking towards the round pen, not knowing who the person was since the sun was in my eyes I greeted them anyway…

"Hello!" I said brightly, raising my hand to wave at the figure just as Phoenix started a jog towards the cone she just tossed, dragging me behind her.

"Phoenix!" I scolded, tugging on her halter, "Whoa!" I turned her in a circle just before she could reach her "toy" and tugged again on the lead stopping her.

Grinning, I shook my head and looked at her "What was that? Is that any way for a young lady to act?" she just blinked at me and I had to smile.

"Now there's something to brighten any man's morning," a voice said from behind me. Flinching a bit in surprise, I turned and smiled at the man leaning against the outside of the gate smirking.

"Good morning Owen!" I said brightly to the man, "I didn't expect you to come by."

Owen Grady was the Raptor handler for the park, he was the only one who could really work with them well, since he's their alpha. Owen was my neighbor and friend, we came to work at the park around the same time and know each other pretty well… but I haven't gotten to see a lot of him lately since I've been prepping my girls and he's been dealing with assholes coming to his paddock.

"Well, I thought since its Thorn and Luna's big day that I would come by and show my support."

Clicking to Phoenix I walked over to Owen, the little red girl following me. Smiling I said "That was awful nice of you! I'm so excited, the girls are going to be great! It took forever to finally get the date settled, Luna had to have her saddle resized and that didn't come in till last week, and…"

"I can see you're pretty excited."

I stopped, briefly covering my mouth in embarrassment…I tend to ramble a lot, especially about my Triceratops.

"Sorry…how is the pack fairing?" I said referencing to his Raptors, Blue, Delta, Eco, and Charlie.

Shaking his head, Owen smiled, "They're coming along, and when people aren't trying to become Raptor food they do great."

I furrowed my brow, "Another one?" twice this year a keeper has fallen into the paddock and almost got eaten.

He snorted, "Yeah, Claire's gonna have to hire new people again."

I rolled my eyes, taking Phoenix and tying her to a hitching post, so I could go get her saddle and gear, "I'm sure that will just _kill_ her."

Owen laughed "Yeah ha-ha, you still sore at her Nat?"

I tied a slip not in Phoenixes lead rope and set my jaw, "No."

Owen opened the gate for me, "Natalie…"

I walked past him, "You know my feelings about her Owen."

Closing the gate, in a few short strides he was beside me, "Didn't know you held grudges little Sunshine."

Going to the storage room, I grabbed a couple more carrots and Phoenix's saddle and pad, I closed the door with my foot, "That woman tried her hardest to get the boss man to not let me and Esme do shows, she called Esme stupid."

She also tried to take her away from me…. 'Not _to mention you went on a date with her'_ I strode past him and he tried to grab the saddle from me but I twirled away and kept walking.

He followed, "She's a bitch. But you won that battle and proved her wrong. Who always tells me to let things go?"

I rolled my eyes, he was going to try and use my own words against me, I opened the gate to the round pen and walked over to Phoenix, letting her smell the pad first before sliding it on, then taking it off, then putting it back on again.

Owen stood a foot behind me, "Natalie…who tells me to let things go and open up? This is not the kingdom of isolation!"

"Don't bring my Disney into this!" I mumbled, gently setting the saddle on the Triceratops back and slowly tightening the cinch.

Owen came up behind me, thumbs in his belt loops, "Ya know, frowns don't suit your sweet face and kind nature. Let it go Natalie, let it go! Let that bitch's comments about your Triceratops go! Let it go, let it go! It happened two years ago!"

I snorted, "Shut up Grady, you're such a dork."

He laughed and opened his arms "I don't care! What you think of me! Frozen is stupid! You made me watch it four times anyway!"

Turning from Phoenix I laughed, "It was my choice for movie night." (We used to have a movie night every week, something that hasn't happened in about a month since we've been so busy.)

He nodded his head "Yeah, for four nights."

I waved at him, about to mount the little red girl and needing focus, "Bye Owen, I'll see ya later."

He smiled, "Good luck today."

Untying Phoenix, I led her out to the middle of the arena and stopped her as he walked out of the gate, closing it behind him. I smiled to myself, Owen always managed to make me laugh when I was down or angered about something (which wasn't often) he was probably one of my closest friends at the park.

Clearing my thoughts, I crooned to Phoenix and put one foot in the stirrup on her saddle, slowly placing my weight on it for a few minutes then stepping down. I repeated the movement a few times, giving her encouraging words before swinging all the way into the saddle.

I could see her eyes widen a little while her body tensed up and I stroked her neck, this was the first time I had ever been on her back.

As she slowly relaxed I smiled and said "Good girl."

Then I clucked at her to go forward, not using my legs for any pressure, she slowly took a couple steps forward, then stopped unsure. "Come on girl, you're okay. This is new, but the only difference between this and what we usually do is that I'm on your back. Have I ever hurt you? No. You're fine." I could feel her heave a big sigh before taking a couple more steps, then another, until we were moving at a slow walk around the arena.

We did this for a few minutes before I deemed it time to stop. I didn't want to put too much pressure on her.

Getting off and unsaddling her, I scratched her back and gave her a couple more carrots before leading her out into the meadow and turning her loose to be with the others.

I looked at my watch and it read 10:35, the girls were getting moved to the pony rides at 12:30, I needed to get a move on.

 **A/N: Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews! it's very much appreciated!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World**

After putting Phoenix's saddle and gear up, I got out Luna and Thorn's halters and grabbed more carrots and broccoli, calling up the girls again. I couldn't help but grin as they jogged up, I was so very proud of them.

"Hey baby Luna," I said as I haltered the slightly larger one of the two and took her into the round pen, tying her to the hitching post as Thorn followed in behind us.

Giving Luna a carrot, I walked over to Thorn who tossed her head and nuzzled my pockets, "Now, now," I chided as I slipped the halter onto her head and gave her a small head of broccoli. Tying her to another post, I walked back to the storage/tack room and grabbed Luna's saddle and pad first, walking back out to saddle her up before going back for Thorn's.

The trailers would be arriving soon and I wanted to make sure the girls were suited up before we went since it would be easier that way. The plan was to get the girls introduced and settled in to the pony rides, and once they were set, I would go back and get Esme ready for our 3:00 performance.

After saddling up Thorn, I untied Luna and had her go through the cones and do small patterns, just to get her loosened up and any edginess gone. After a few minutes, I took up her lead rope and mounted her easily, riding her around the arena a couple times before dismounting and retying her. I then took Thorn and did the same with her, as I was finishing up with her, I heard the trailers rumbling up the road and come to a stop at the main gate. Larry's voice carrying over as he greeted them.

I walked out of the round pen as four men came through the main gate, two of which I knew to be Steve, a man with dark-blonde wispy hair and blue eyes, and Dan, who was African American and could be easily recognized by his height (6'4") and his thick beard.

The other men looked to be new.

Smiling, I waved at them, "Hello boys! How are you today?"

Dan sent me a wide smile, he was a very joyful man "It's a good day for Jurassic World! Two new Triceratops greet the crowds and not just in the pasture!"

Pushing my glasses up my nose I practically skipped over to the men, "It is a good day!"

I looked to the two newbies and held out my hand, "Natalie Fisher, pleasure."

The shorter of the two, a man with tanned skin and a balding head took my hand eagerly, "Jimmy Dean, I've heard a lot about you Ms. Fisher."

At his name I raised an eyebrow, "Jimmy Dean?"

He let go of my hand and shrugged, "That's my name."

I nodded, interesting name…turning to the second man I smiled and held out my hand again…"And you are?"

The dark haired man stared at my hand and snorted, "I'm whatever you want me to be sweetheart."

I scoffed, "A smart ass. How nice."

Dropping my hand I turned to Dan, "Let's get the girls loaded."

Turning around I looked to the tree line where Esme and Phoenix were grazing and sighed, Phoenix was going to be alone for the first time today when I take Esme out to do a show, I just hope she handles it alright.

Steve, reading my mind touched my shoulder to get my attention, "I'll stay with her while you take Esme."

I gave a half smile, "Thank you Steve." Steve and Dan were always someone I could rely on here, other than Owen.

Walking to the round pen, I untied Luna while Dan got Thorn and we led the girls out to the trailers, Luna easily hopped on her trailer and I patted her lightly on the shoulder giving an encouraging "Good girl!" and a carrot.

Dan was at the other trailer with Thorn who was balking so I made my way over to take her lead and stepped into the trailer. "Come on Thorny girl, you've been in one of these before."

She snorted and shook her head. Clucking to her I tugged on the rope, "Come on Thorn, step up, step up,"

I could see in her eyes that she was thinking about it, and just when she went to put a foot on the trailer the smart ass from earlier, exasperated, came up behind her and hit her on the rump with a crop, that I didn't see, giving a harsh "Get on!"

Thorn jumped sideways and hit the trailer door that Jimmy held open, knocking the man off his balance and almost sending him to the ground.

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I snarled, "Back up and don't you _dare_ touch her again."

Jumping off the trailer, I walked over to Thorn and stroked her nose, "its okay baby girl, come on." Grabbing her halter I circled her before walking with her to the trailer entrance and walking up into it, praising her when she hopped right on with me.

"Good girl! Was that so hard?" I cooed, giving her two carrots and securing her to one side of the trailer.

After I was out of the trailer and Jimmy had closed and locked the door, I turned to the smart ass and glared, "What the hell was that? I had everything under control!"

He just shrugged, "We're on a schedule here baby, and we don't have time to be mucking around."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "Ya know, I really hate smart ass people like you that don't give a shit about anything but their self. I understand that you're apparently new around here Mr. whatever your name is…but here's the first rule when you're in my area. Don't. Touch. My. Triceratops. Or you will be gone."

He threw his hands up, "whatever sweet cheeks."

Letting out a sigh I turned to Dan and Steve, "let's get going shall we?"

Getting into the first truck with Dan I buckled my seat belt and looked out the window as the truck and trailer started moving, "Who the hell is that guy?" I growled.

"His name is Josh Manning, ex construction worker. He's only been here a week."

"Well he's an asshole."

Dan laughed as we passed other paddocks, "Yes he is."

Looking out the window as we passed the Raptor paddock I waved to Owen who I could see was at the top ramps watching me, I smiled as he waved back.

Today calls for celebration, I'm hoping we have time for a couple of drinks tonight.

I frowned then, I had a crush on Owen, I wasn't going to lie, and he was a great guy and an excellent friend. I'd grown pretty close to him since we both started working here…I just didn't know how he felt about me, I didn't want to push for an answer either….the last time I did something like that, the guy laughed in my face.

That's a mistake I'll not make again…besides, Owen seemed to be interested in Claire, something I thought was a ridiculous match.

The truck stopping outside of the pony ride pens and petting zoo areas brought me out of my thoughts and I hopped out, heading around to unload Luna first, who jumped down easily and nudged me with her nose.

"There's a girl," I smiled, stroking her neck before leading her over to the pen where the two young ladies who would be helping me with them were waiting.

"Natalie!" they both exclaimed in union, "Hi girls," I waved, Ashley and Helen were two interns at the park that wanted to work with the herd animals, they had been working with me steadily in the past month and I trusted them to handle the pony rides while I was gone and care for Luna and Thorn while they stayed in this area for the weekend (today is Friday)

Helen came up to me and I gave her a brief hug as I passed Luna's rope to her, "Are you excited?" I stage whispered to her and the girl nodded.

Turning to Ashley, I outstretched my arms and we hugged. "I hope you're ready for a long day!" I said to her as we went to get Thorn, the men in the trucks watching from the cabs other than Dan.

Ashley grinned from ear to ear, "I'm very ready! Today's finally happening!"

I laughed, "You girls have done a great job helping me get them ready."

We unloaded Thorn with little problem and I waved to Dan as he got into the truck to drive off.

Letting Ashley lead Thorn over to walker, to hook up behind Luna and Helen (who stood beside the blue Triceratops) I went to the entrance of the pony rides and the petting zoo, waving to the two workers stationed at the zoo and opened up the gates for the public.

When the first little children came in to ride the pony rides a little boy and girl, I took out my phone and snapped pictures, my girls first day, both the four legged ones and the two legged ones. The next hour or so went really smooth, with Helen and Ashley handling the children and their parents beautifully and Luna and Thorn working like champs, being so gentle and easy. I couldn't be happier!

Looking at the clock I realized I'd better get a move on if I was to get Esme in time, so saying goodbye to the girls and telling them that I would be back later, I made the walk back to the paddock (since I forgot to ask someone to wait for me.)

Making my way through the crowd of people, I didn't pay attention when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

The tapping persisted and I swatted at the hand turning around to see Owen standing behind me with his finger outstretched to poke my shoulder.

"Owen! What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "I figured you'd forget you'd have to walk back to the paddock."

I laughed, pushing my glasses up my nose, "well thank you sir but I don't know if I want to ride that beast of yours."

He scoffed, "My bike is perfectly safe! Although she is a beast, a sexy beast, like me."

Rolling my eyes, I slapped him on the shoulder, "Well lead the way to your 'sexy beast' Mr. Grady."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (I do not own Jurassic World)**

 **Chapter three**

I held on to Owen's waist as we rode his bike back to the paddock, I had to get Esme saddled and to the show arena, today we were going to do trick riding and barrel patterns. It was going to be great, I would just ride Esme over to the arena since it wasn't far and she loved to just go for rides.

Owen's bike hit a bump in the gravel road and I gasped, tightening my hold on Owen's waist, I wouldn't admit it but bikes really did scare me, I felt much safer on an animal. We went by the raptor paddock and slowed down a bit as he looked at who was parked there, an Ingen truck was sitting beside the security guards vehicle and I shouted into Owen's ear, "Who did they send?"

He glanced back at me and tightened his grip on the bike handles, revving the engine and having the bike shoot off faster, "An asshole!"

"Okay," I said pursing my lips, those guys have been visiting the raptor paddock for two weeks now, Owen still hasn't told me why.

We reached the Triceratops paddock in no time and I hopped off the bike, using Owen's shoulder for balance and he followed me as I made my way to the door, nodding my head to Steve and waving at Larry, snatching the mans card to unlock the gate as I went. Unlocking the second gate I grabbed some carrots and Esme's halter, Owen leaned against the bars of the first door, watching me.

I shot him a grin as I did a little hop out into the pasture, whistling for Esme, I heard her coming through the trees with Phoenix close behind her, I glanced at Owen. "Wanna know my routine plan for today?"

The corner of his mouth upturned a little, "Sure Nat, fire away."

I giggled, whistling for Esme again and watching as she started cantering across the pasture towards me. "Well, today I thought we would do barrel patterns and trick riding. Kind of like a rodeo theme ya know? I've been working routines with Esme and I've been thinking…should I do the flag routine or no?" the flag routine was something that trick riders did at rodeos, they stand on their horses while their horses were at a dead run and tie the American Flag or whatever flag they had from their feet to their hand. It was kind of like a human flag pole.

Owen crossed his arms and shrugged, "It could work, have you practiced it?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Of course! Esme and I got this down!" I smiled as Esme reached me and I buckled on her halter giving her a carrot before giving one to Phoenix. I lead her to the round pen to saddle up.

"Well I don't want you going in there and getting hurt, are you going to have the straps on your saddle?"

I scoffed, tying Esme to the hitching post, patting her shoulder and skipping past Owen to get to the storage/tack room. "Of course I don't, it's Esme's saddle."

I lifted her saddle and waddled out of the tack room to get to the round pen, Owen stopping me to carry the 50 pound saddle for me. I had Esme's saddle made differently than the other girls, Luna and Thorn's saddle was more built like an Australian saddle or English saddle…only bigger. Esme's was western, a Big Horn, custom made to be stronger, bigger, and fit to her back more comfortably, it was leather with beautiful tooling on the fork and finders, with silver trim. It was the best investment that I had ever made (I paid for it myself, the company paid for the girls'.)

Grabbing Esme's red and white saddle pad, I followed after Owen's tall form into the round pen and put the pad on Esme before he set the Big Horn on her. I cinched her up while Owen talked to her, scratching her forehead.

Pushing my glasses up my nose I turned and raised my eyebrows at Owen, "Get the gate for me sir?" I asked swinging into the saddle.

Giving me a mock bow, he grinned, "Right away my lady!" as the gate swung open, I clucked to Esme and she jogged smoothly out of the arena and into the pasture where I nudged her into a lope around the area, laughing as the wind went through my hair.

I put the reins over the horn and outstretched my arms, as if I was flying. I then freed my feet from the stirrups and stood up in the saddle, waving to Owen and relishing in the freedom and adrenaline being on Esme brought. We turned to head for the main gate and I jumped down into the saddle and had Esme pick up the pace a bit more as Owen and Steve opened the gate for us, yipping at them as I rode by.

Riding a Triceratops was a lot like riding an elephant or a big draft horse, you rocked in the saddle like you would in a rocking chair. Turning her to the right, we strolled down the dirt road to our performance ring. Riding Esme was something that had become one of my most favorite things to do, she was so trusting and smooth, having trail ridden her before in the big fields where the herds were. I learned right away that she was reliable, solid, and smart, we would even hold our own against some of the leaders in the herds. Being able to move the big groups around the valleys and pastures to different grazing locations like a cow horse would.

Clucking to her as we reached the back of the arena, I waved at Sarah as she opened the gates to let me in. Sarah was a part of security at the arena, keeping visitors from coming to the back where performers would get ready.

Esme and I got to the gate and waited while the rest of the audience settled in and Tom, the narrator of the arena introduced us. Leaning forward I stroked the top of Esme's neck and took a breath, even after the countless shows and performances I'd been in throughout my life I still got nervous, I doubt it would ever go away.

After the last bit of introductions were said to the crowd, one of the ring keepers opened the gates for us and as we rode out into the arena at a lope I swear I heard someone say "Good luck sweet cheeks"

Esme and I rode like were one whole being, she worked off my leg pressure and we did our routines beautifully, even throwing in some stuff that a reining horse would do, like a sliding stop and lead change.

When we did our bows and left the arena I was positively beaming, it had to be the best show we've done in weeks. Riding through the back gates of the arena, I turned when I heard someone yell my name.

"Whoa" I told Esme and she stopped with no trouble, looking over my shoulder I saw none other than the asshole Josh walking up to us confidently.

My expression darkened considerably, "What do you want?" I asked, looking behind him to see Sarah watching us from her post.

The man grinned, scratching the back of his neck, "Why Ms. Fisher, is it a crime for a fellow worker to tell the other congratulations on a grand performance?"

I just stared at him quietly, he had ruined any possible comradery that could have developed between us…Yes, I'm that petty. But Mama always said that a man who treats his animals with little respect will treat his women worse. Not that I'm his woman, but it's just another way to judge character in a person I guess….

"Well, what? Someone cut your tongue out or what?"

Blinking as I came out of my thoughts, I focused on Josh who had stepped closer to Esme's shoulder to peer up at me, I frowned.

"Have a nice day sir," I said before clicking to Esme and heading down the road to her paddock, ignoring the man behind me as he balled his fists in irritation and called out to me "So that's how it's going to be? I'll see you around."

I sighed as I heard him mumble something that sounded mighty close to the word "Bitch" behind that sentence, but I didn't turn back. Sometimes it's just better to walk away from such things like assholes…and hopefully Sarah bared witness to all of it in case anything further happened. Having a past bad experience with a coworker who harassed me when I worked at a Tractor Supply store I knew just how important a eyewitness was to making a good case against someone.

Nudging Esme into a trot I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I didn't like the vibes that asshole put off besides the fact that he was a jerk to my animals….there was something more there. But not to let these bad feelings ruin such a good day, I pushed it all in the back of my mind and decided to just enjoy the ride back to the paddocks. Today was just too good.

Soon enough we reached the paddock and I again waved at Larry and Steve as the first opened the gates for us.

Getting into the paddock where Phoenix came up to us eagerly, making little sounds of excitement in her throat, I laughed as I slid off of Esme. "Hey my little fire girl!" I crooned as I led the bigger triceratops to the round pen where I could unsaddle her, Phoenix hopped around like a cow would behind us and stuck to Esme like glue.

Glancing over at Steve as he walked towards us I sent him a smile as I started untacking my big girl.

"So, how'd it go Natalie? Did the crowds like your stuff?" grabbing the Big Horn and huffing a little as all of its weight slide to my arms I nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes! It was a huge success! They loved it and I even threw in a sliding stop and lead changes. Esme has never rode more beautiful in that arena I don't think."

The older man smiled genuinely as I walked past him with the saddle and pad to the tack room, "I'm glad to hear it Natalie."

Sticking the Big Horn on its rack along with the pad I wiped my forehead of sweat before grabbing a large brush with stiff bristles and a handful of carrots then walking back out to Esme. Steve was still standing there when I took off her bridle and hanging it over my shoulder as I started brushing her, she didn't really need a brushing since she didn't have any hair. But I always thought her muscles benefited from it and she enjoyed it.

Steve's voice caused me to look up, "I'm proud of you Natalie, you're doing great things for this park and these animals."

I blushed, "Thank you Sir, I enjoy my job."

He patted my shoulder and smiled, "Some of the guys and I are getting together for a cookout tonight, you and Grady are invited if you want to come. Can be a kind of celebration for your girls. I already invited Grady."

Smiling I nodded my head "I would love to Steve! Thanks! Should I bring anything?"

Shaking his head he headed for the paddock gate, "No need Nat, just bring yourself."

Brushing Esme some more, I threw a thumbs up, "Alright, I'll be over once I'm done here and finished with chores at the house."

"Sounds good," and then he was gone.

I leaned forward and kissed Esme's shoulder as her and Phoenix touched noses, I reached in my back pockets and pulled out two carrots for each of the girls and the letting Esme loose to the pasture.

Watching as both Triceratops tossed their heads and started grazing, my heart warmed, it was so peaceful here in this paddock. Sometimes I would just come out here and sit for hours before going back to my trailer.

Smiling at my girls I headed out of the paddock, closing and locking the doors behind me and waving to Larry once again who was getting ready to change shifts with another officer I pulled out my keys to my Jeep and jumped in the driver's seat, putting it in reverse I turned around and headed for home, looking forward to the cookout this evening not thinking of who all my be there.

 **A/N: Thank you all for your support! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I parked beside an old truck and four-wheeler before stepping out into Dan's small gravel driveway and waving to a few of the guys who sat under a canopy Dan had set up in his yard. Owen wasn't there yet, I noted, but Steve, Helen, Ashley and a few others were there hanging out. I smiled at the girls and they beamed back. "How'd the girls do today?" I asked, taking a cup of fruity drink that Helen handed me.

"They were really great Natalie, they were so gentle with the kids and made no fuss over anything." I nodded, pushing my glasses up my nose, "They're settled in for the night?" Ashley nodded. This was really great news for me, as I had been worried about how they'd do all week. Granted, I had faith that Thorn and Luna would be fine, they were steady and easy going creatures that I had taught well….but there's always that little thing called anxiety.

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I sat down on a deserted chair and sipped my drink, "This is really good! What's it called?" I asked laughing at Helen's excited face. "It's my concoction! Kind of a mixture of everything," she grinned back at me and I snorted. "Are you even old enough to make alcoholic drinks?" She just shrugged.

Dan grabbed my attention for a moment and I turned towards him attentively, "I heard that the show with Esme went well today Nat, I'm proud of you both." I beamed back, my heart warming at his praise, I really did respect that man and his opinion. "Thanks Dan, that means so much to me. She was fantastic…as usual."

Wondering what time it was and what was taking Owen so long, I drummed my fingers against the table before sitting up and sipping my drink again. Getting ready to stand up and see if I could help Dan with anything, I paused when I heard the familiar sound of Owen's bike coming up the road. Turning my head excitedly, I grinned a little as I waited for the bike to come around the corner.

However, when it finally did I was slightly disappointed, and felt a warm heat come across my face and neck. On the bike was in fact Owen Grady, my best friend, crush, and….I can't believe I'm admitting I have a crush on him….anyways….my coworker….but behind him sat, in a pretty white skirt, blue blouse, and black sports jacket, her red hair still perfect despite getting wind-blown from the ride over. Claire. My nemeses. My enemy. Now, apparently my competition. I was speechless. When had this happened? This whole Claire riding Owen's bike thing? She was a bad word and I positively didn't like her.

Taking a big swig of my drink, I turned into my table and pretended not to notice them like any other mature adult would do. Dan's and a few other voices rang out across the yard in greeting, "Hey Owen, Hi Ms. Claire."

"It's Ms. Dearing,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Dearing."

I rolled my eyes at the sound of her voice, she was such a snob.

I tensed though when I heard Owen say my name, "Hey Nat Nat, are you ignoring me?" I looked up at him with my blue eyes and blinked, "Now what would make you think that I would ever ignore you?"

Owen frowned a little, "Uh, the fact that you refused to look at me when I waved at you."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile, "Uh, maybe because you waved at my back."

He grinned back and was about to say something else when Claire came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist possessively. I felt my hackles rise and I took another sip of drink. "Natalie." The redhead said dryly.

I stared at her, "Claire."

She cleared her throat, "Um, it's Ms. Dearing to you."

I ran my fingers through my hair, the affects of the drink working on me. "Well it's safe to say I don't care, Claire…HEY that rhymed!" I chuckled to myself as she fumed behind Owen.

"I heard your dinosaurs managed not to kill anyone today. I'm surprised." My chuckling stopped…"Excuse me?" I asked turning to face her fully.

She stepped out from behind Owen a little, "You heard me. I'm surprised that those creatures of yours didn't crush a child. Considering who trained them."

Oh damn, she did not just say that and she cannot be that mean…can she?

I stood up, "Say one more word and I'll—" Owen stepped forward and grabbed me by my middle, hosting me up and carrying me like a football away from the redhead who glared at us. "Nat Nat lets go away from confrontation! Jeez you're a wild cat these days"

I smacked his side, "put me down Owen. Put me down now!" after we were around the corner of Dan's house did he actually put me down.

I then proceeded to cry angry tears, "Why is she here?" I whined, and then slapped his shoulder halfheartedly, he didn't even wince.

"Don't hit me crazy lady, hey, hey. Calm down. I wiped my eyes with my shirt and felt dizzy, his hand came up to steady my arm but I swatted him away. "Leave me alone, traitor."

Owen just laughed, "How am I a traitor?" you are out with another woman.

"You brought Claire here and stood there while she talked bad about my girls."

He held up his hands in a placating way, "She didn't mean anything by it."

I looked at him incredibly, " You are delusional. She is mean."

I started walking to my house since I was intoxicated. Owen stumbled over his words before following me, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"My chickens are hungry."

"Nat, stay please." I shook my head and kept walking holding my hand up in his direction, "Nope, byeee," and I stumbled across the yards to my house. I really did need to feed my chickens.

Owen followed me home, but I didn't see him. Too engrossed in my drunken hurt feelings to pay attention, what did Helen put in that drink of hers?

Finally reaching my house, I staggered to the chicken house and opened their feed barrel before going in the pen and filling up their pans. When I came out, I found Owen sitting on my steps with his hands clasped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Nat, I didn't know she would be that rude to you still. We went on a sort of date and I thought it would be nice if she met everyone on a personal setting."

I stood there, and I shook my head, mussing his hair as I walked around him up my steps and opened the door to my house. "I'm going to bed, you're forgiven and I love you." With those words I promptly shut the door. Collapsing in bed only to be awoken four hours later by a phone call.

Grabbing it from my bedside table, I groggily answered it, "Hello?"

Dan was on the other end, "Natalie, get dressed, we have a code 15. Meet me at my house ASAP" he hung up and I rolled out of bed, ignoring dizziness and quickly getting my socks and shoes on as I was still dressed from earlier, grabbing my glasses I ran out the door and across the yards. A code 15 meant that one of the grazing herds had gotten past the fences and needed to be rounded up. How they got past the fences? Do not know, but immediate action was always to be taken. All thoughts of Owen and Claire forgotten now as I hopped into Dan's' vehicle, I prayed the herds didn't somehow get into a predator compound.

 **A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! please keep it up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.**


End file.
